


朴志晟/瘾

by momo58



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo58/pseuds/momo58
Relationships: 朴志晟/你
Kudos: 7





	朴志晟/瘾

ooc预警  
三观不正预警

你是nctdream组合成员朴志晟的站姐。

从他还没有出道开始，你就开始关注他了。

组建一个站子对你来说其实并不费力，家里有钱、父母也不怎么管你，再加上你被保送了大学，精力、时间、金钱全都刚刚好，可以让你心无旁骛的追星。

看着朴志晟从未出道开始到现在，你差不多已经喜欢他快要5年了。

你经常追现场，又开了站子，朴志晟自然是认识你的，只是你没想到，今天签售会的时候，他会给你塞纸条。

下台后，你展开手心，被拽的发皱的纸条上，赫然写着他的联系方式。

⌜姐姐，一定要加哦。⌟

你眨了眨眼睛，脑海中会想起刚刚在台上的时候，朴志晟那双湿漉漉的小狗眼，举着爪子说要和姐姐highfive。你的手拍上他的手掌的时候，他突然将手指卡过你的指缝，十指相扣，他看着你眼中一闪而过的惊慌，笑的眼睛都眯了起来。

小孩到底在想什么？你有些生气，他实在是有点太不懂事了。

作为爱豆怎么可以私下给粉丝自己的私人账好。

晚上回到家，你思索再三还是加上了他的kkt。

——姐姐。

几乎是你点下添加好友按钮的同时，对方就通过了你的申请。

——姐姐，可以接电话吗？

在他发出这条信息的下一秒，你的手机屏幕就亮起了语音邀请的界面。

⌜姐姐，现在在做什么？⌟

不知道是不是因为透过电话接听声音，小孩的声音比起平常更低沉了。

⌜朴志晟，你现在是在私联粉丝你知道吗？⌟

⌜等会，我会把你的帐号删掉，今天我加你，只是想告诉你，以后不要这样做了。⌟

⌜你是爱豆，是不可以和粉丝私下聊天的。⌟

⌜我不管你以前有没有加过其他站姐，以后…⌟

你的话还没说完，电话那端的朴志晟急急忙忙的打断了你，⌜没有哦，我只加过姐姐。⌟

⌜姐姐会…一直喜欢…我…吧？⌟

你握着手机的手顿了顿，电话那端朴志晟的声音听起来有些奇怪，好像在压抑着什么。

⌜什么？志晟，你身体不舒服吗？⌟

⌜呼…我…⌟

明显是咬着牙隐忍的声音，你猜想他可能是肚子疼之类的，原本埋冤他的声音也放柔了，⌜志晟啊，是胃不舒服吗？⌟

⌜不是…姐姐…不要挂电话…再多叫叫志晟的名字吧…⌟

他好像在哭，又好像在忍痛。

⌜我…只是想…多听听姐姐…的声音…⌟

说话的声音低低哑哑的，又伴随着细微的几声唔咽。

你有些担心，⌜志晟，你怎么了？不舒服的话要去医院啊！⌟

朴志晟并没有回复你。

你听到他发出了一连串的喘息声，然后他叫了几句姐姐，最后是一声低吼。

脑海中原本绷紧的那根弦好像断掉了。

你感到有些恐惧，又有些不可思议。

他居然…他怎么可以…

你的脑子乱成了一团，脸变得红红的，你慌张的掐断了语音聊天。

握着手机的手还有些颤抖。

就在你望着黑漆漆的手机屏幕发呆时，屏幕突然亮了一下，是朴志晟发给你的信息。

划开锁屏后，打开聊天界面。

！！！

如果刚刚你只是猜测的话，那现在他发给你的照片更是证实了你心中所想。

那只你在屏幕里看过无数遍的大手，今天下午刚刚跟你是指他相扣过的手，他的手心里布满了黏糊糊的白色的浓稠物。

⌜下午刚刚握过姐姐的手，刚刚就好像是姐姐在摸我那里一样。⌟

⌜下次，好想射在姐姐的小手里面，想要姐姐帮我撸…⌟


End file.
